


A Love Song Succeeding

by ThanatosScribbles



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell, Hamlet - Shakespeare, Othello - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Lowkey shakespeare's characters, Really only lyrics and inspiration is from Hadestown, Sort of Original Characters not really they're kinda vague for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosScribbles/pseuds/ThanatosScribbles
Summary: Ophelia knew the story of Orpheus and Eurydice but she was not Orpheus and Emilia was not Eurydice. Hermes told her the story was a love song for anyone who tries and she was going to at least try. But trying was just half of the battle. The rest was down to her. There's no turning back now.Not really Shakespeare or Hadestown but taken inspiration and lyrics from both.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Love Song Succeeding

# A Love Song Succeeding

## An alternate take on the story of Orpheus and Eurydice

_Note: If I were a smart person I would have listened to the entire musical especially Doubt Comes In but as a weak hearted person who craves happy endings I can't bring myself to. I've gotten myself to Epic III and Wait For Me Reprise but that's as far as I can go and even then I cried at those songs. Also I just wanted lesbians and a happy ending. I didn't mean to take Shakespeare characters originally but Ophelia was the first name I came up with in opposition to Orpheus and so then I kinda just committed. If you want to do this better than me I strongly encourage you to do it and to leave a link in the comments so that I might read it and bask in the betterness that is that._

Ophelia swallowed thickly. She could hear the voices of doubt filling her head and her heart and her head bowed with the weight of it. But her feet pressed on. She had no choice but to trust in Emilia and that she would be behind her.

She grit her teeth and felt like she was shouldering past boulders as she could barely make out the path that would lead her out of the Underworld. Ophelia was only following the voice in her heart and tugging her gut forward and out despite her head telling her to turn back out of fear. Out of doubt. 

Her heart was stronger than that though. Her heart shouted to not to. Or else she would lose Emilia and she couldn’t chance that. Not even when her mind told her that at least they’d be together in the Underworld but her heart knew that wasn’t necessarily true. 

Her footsteps faltered as tears filled her eyes. She sucked in a shaky breath trying to keep a steady pace. She couldn’t falter.

‘You’re a fool’

‘A fool to believe she loves you as much as you love her’

‘A fool to believe that she could be yours’

'A fool to try and best a God’

Ophelia felt her lip tremble as she angrily wiped away the tears. Being called a fool was nothing. She had been called countless things worse. She felt her back breaking underneath the weight of fear and doubt and did the only thing she knew how to do. With a shaky breath and aching heart she took another weak step and urged her body to fall into a rhythm.

_“If I’m a fool I’m a fool in love_

__

_Always hoping and falling_

__

__

__

_If I’m a fool I’m foolish of_

____

__

____

_These reckless acts I’m making_

_____ _

__

_____ _

_But nothing can compare_

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_To the color of her hair_

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_And her eyes, the sound of laughter_

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_Happily we’ll ever after_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_So know that I’m not quitting_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_So know that I’m not breaking_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’m stronger from all the falls I’ve taken_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Stronger if I’m not mistaken_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_My heart is stronger than this rock I’m walking_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Beating louder than my breathing_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Trusting easier than I’m hoping_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Because I’m a fool in love_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I can trust that she’ll be there_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I have faith we’ll make it out_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I don’t know but I don’t care_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’m walking with my doubt_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_So Aphrodite hear me calling!_

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Hermes guide me on my way!_

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I can feel her heart is calling!_

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_So I’ll continue on my way”_

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ophelia wiped her eyes and felt her shoulders lightening. She could hear Emilia’s harmonies echoing and twining with her song. Her soft responses gave her courage to keep her eyes forward. She would guide her out.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I don’t care if its an uphill battle_

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Struggles trials hurt and pain_

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’ll take all upon my saddle_

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Just to feel her in my arms again_

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I can feel her heartbeat beating_

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Stronger than my drumming feet_

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I can hear her song repeating_

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Repeating wait for me_

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’m coming!_

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’m coming home_

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’m coming!_

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You won’t be alone!_

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’m coming_

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’ll bring the springtime back_

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’m coming!_

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_No I won’t turn back!”_

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ophelia felt a breeze touch her face and she lifted her head. She could see light just a bit in front of her and as she took a couple more steps she could see the outside world, full of life and song. Birds were singing and the breeze was was warm upon her cheeks she could practically feel the sun from inside the Earth.

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Emilia!”

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**“DON’T!”**

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ophelia froze in her steps her head almost turned to call out to her lover to celebrate that they did it. But they weren’t there yet. She was still inside the Earth, inside the cave that brought her down to the Underworld.

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She could smell the faintest scent of roses on the breeze and a gentle caress on her cheek.

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t.” 

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ophelia swallowed and looked back to the entrance. Her shoulders were tense and her legs ached. How long had she been walking? How steep was the climb? She was so close she couldn’t lose her here. She took another breath hearing the soft gentle tune Emilia had shared with her when she had finally opened up to her with her love. 

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their gentle love song eased her body into walking again as new tears filled her eyes. 

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She stepped out into the sunlight letting out a relieved laugh as she collapsed on the ground. Small sprigs of green grass and flowers were starting to grow at her feet. Spring was back. But Emilia?

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Emilia?” Ophelia called out refusing to turn around. She lifted her eyes to the heavens hoping and praying that Emilia had stayed with her. That she hadn’t been too hasty and lost her. That Emilia hadn’t given up on her love. 

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As the seconds passed Ophelia called out again.

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Emilia?!” She dug her fingers into the ground. Spring was back. She made it out. Where was Emilia? Was this another part of the test or had her almost turn counted against her? Should she risk looking back again? Her chest ached as all of her doubts and fears crashed upon her the dam breaking inside of her now that her own part of the trial was over and she could only completely trust in Emilia. But how long could she wait and how long should she wait if she had already failed?

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She knew the answer though. She’s known it since the first time she declared her love to the strong, cynical woman. She knew she’d be loyal to her no matter what. Not until her heart was broken and torn into shreds beyond recognition. She’d wait for her forever at the mouth to the underworld singing their song and hoping Emilia can find her way out. Hoping her song could reach Hades again to let Emilia go.

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re such a fool Ophelia.”

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Warm arms wrapped around her and she felt warm tears fall down her cheeks yet again as she gripped her beloved’s arms. Warm. Flesh. Alive. Blood running underneath her skin. Alive.

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Emilia.”

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
